


Fall (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Series: 100 Quills BY Snegurochka [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-16
Updated: 2009-05-16
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>多么美好的学年伊始：摄魂怪控制了火车，James的儿子在地板上不省人事，Sirius Black阴魂不散似乎要偷偷摸摸挤进玻璃窗。</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/54021) by Snegurochka. 



 

**秋凉**

 

Title: Fall

Author: Snegurochka （<http://snegurochka.slashcity.net/> ）

Translation：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom：Harry Potter

Pairing: Snape/Lupin

Rating: PG

Word Count: 752

 

**Summary:**

_Wonderful start to the year: Dementors on the train, James's son slumped unconscious on the floor, and the ghost of Sirius Black seeping through the windowpanes_.

 

**Notes:**

For the **100quills** prompt, 'Fall.' The rest of my table is here.

 

原文地址：

<http://snegurochka.slashcity.net/fics/100quills/fall.html>

 

 

授权：

 

Hi Doris!

 

Yes, you may translate others as you wish. Please do send me the files when you're done. I like having them in one place on my site.

 

~Snegurochka

 

摘要：

_多么美好的学年伊始：摄魂怪控制了火车，James_ _的儿子在地板上不省人事，Sirius Black_ _阴魂不散似乎要偷偷摸摸挤进玻璃窗。_

 

某鱼注：

没什么好提醒的，继续汗

 

 

===Fall 秋凉===

 

 

十五年来第一次，Lupin走下Hogwarts特快，环视小小的Hogsmeade车站，正值初秋，满眼醉人的橙红。他一手拉着松垮垮的行李箱，另一只手攥着块半融化的巧克力。魔杖尖儿露在袖口外，男人抖抖胳膊，以防它滑脱。

 

多么美好的学年伊始：摄魂怪控制了火车，James的儿子在地板上不省人事，Sirius Black阴魂不散似乎要偷偷摸摸挤进玻璃窗。

 

_当然，Albus_ _。我很高兴得到这份工作。_

 

他脑子里默默咒了几遍那老巫师，感觉没好多少，在月台上又站了一分钟，看最后一拨一年级生坐船离开，最后几个七年级生为了和好朋友同车吵得不亦乐乎。夜骐周身闪着幽光，似乎比记忆中更明亮些，它们的皮毛犹如最高贵的天鹅绒，空灵的眼睛掠过淡淡白翳。

 

还没醒过神来，一只手便抓住他的袖子，于是男人懊恼地眼瞧着魔杖咔哒一声掉落地面。

 

“反应敏捷啊，Lupin。”平滑尖刻的声音响在耳畔，“永远都是这样。”

 

他挣脱手臂，将行李箱和巧克力放稳，弯腰捡回魔杖，停顿片刻，耐心掸了掸身边那双黑色靴子上的尘土，然后直起身，摆出招牌式柔和温暖的微笑。“Severus。”

 

“你在这儿不受欢迎。”

 

“我知道。”

 

Snape半眯眼睛，“你最好赶快上车，从哪儿来的回哪儿去。对这个学校，还有所有的人来讲你都是个威胁。”

 

“我们真要再来一遍么？”

 

“不见棺材不掉泪。”

 

Lupin疲倦地抹把脸，背书似的，声音呆滞冷漠，“我没有试图帮助Sirius杀害Harry。我没有奉Greyback的命令来咬伤每一个孩子。我没有——”

 

“你 _不能_ 待在这儿！”Snape愤怒打断，“你不懂这里面的险恶。”

 

“我 _没有_ 把那些孩子置于危险境地！”Lupin的镇定消磨殆尽，低吼道，“你真的认为，我什么都不知道？服用狼毒剂，我就能——”

 

“孩子？”男人的表情痛苦地扭曲了，“有危险的根本不是他们。”一屁股坐向旁边的长椅，冬装厚袍毫不畏惧落叶枯枝，秋风萧瑟。雨刚停，空气依旧湿漉漉，凉飕飕，Lupin打了个寒颤。

 

“我明白那个危险，”他平静地看着对方，“而且全盘接受。”

 

Snape蹙眉。

 

“Severus。”Lupin试探性伸手，抬起他的下巴，迫使他与自己目光相接。当Snape阴沉的视线最终落定，Remus柔和了紧绷的表情，露出安心的微笑，拇指轻轻抚过男人脸颊。

 

“防御课教师全都 _死_ 在这个诅咒下。”Snape小声回应。

 

“我知道。”

 

“那你 _为什么_ ——”

 

“Harry需要我，”Lupin简单地说，“而且Albus让我过来。”心头一痛，放开手，“你会违抗他的直接命令么？”

 

远处，随着马车离城堡越来越近，几百个孩子激动雀跃，欢腾嘈杂充斥了整个夜空。湖面上，摄魂怪的阴影飘荡徘徊，就像无法驱散的乌云。Snape静静遥望他们，过了一会儿，重新凝视Lupin。

 

“不会，”他柔声道，“你知道我不会的。”

 

“那么我们就能相互体谅了吧。”

 

Snape略微沉吟，起身整理好袍子，像个活过来的木偶般舒展四肢，彷佛有根看不见的线自脊柱后面拉扯，让他昂首挺胸。男人狠狠瞪了Lupin一眼，“没错。”他表示同意，转身走下月台。

 

Lupin不由叹气，深呼吸，拿过行李箱，考虑片刻，也把巧克力揣进兜里。

 

Snape在月台尽头停住，扭头瞥他，“无论如何，我还是会在权限内尽一切可能让你撑不满一年。”他轻轻保证。

 

Lupin回敬灿烂笑容的同时，雨丝再度飘落。他迈步向前，踩到一片落叶，悦耳的碎裂声让心情高兴了许多。“当然，Severus，”疲倦中似乎还掺了点儿别的什么，“毫无疑问你肯定会。”

 

 

-fin-

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/5/16

 


End file.
